


Just Jedikiah's little secret Diary...

by senaytje2



Series: My dear John. [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Jedikiah's diary, and somehow, he gets caught...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jedikiah's little secret Diary...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. c:

John admires Jedikiah's handwriting, the way every word he uses is written ever so smoothly and in a curve style over the blank pages. But also - he never got informed the fact that Jed had his own Journal, his own particular _diary_. John wasn't astonished by that, he just smiled because he was approving in learning how to like things better like other people would usually do. But because Jedikiah refers himself to be the 'very different man with divergent kinds of manners' which ofcourse is true, John knows now that he keeps certain secrets away from him since Jedikiah never told him about any diary.  
  
Maybe he feels ashamed by that, but John doesn't mind, he really doesn't. In fact, he loves the passion Jedikiah has in writing, and how much inspiration he earns in less than one minute before he actually scribbles down a few sentences in fluent English that even John sometimes can't understand. It is quite fascinating, no doubts about that.   
  
“John, what are you doing?”  
  
John gets startled at Jedikiah's sudden curious yet insecure voice snapping across the room, and he turns his head to see him standing into the doorway, just back from his work. If John had heard him come in earlier, he sure would have hidden it somewhere back where it belongs so Jedikiah wouldn't have seen it. “I - uhm - I'm sorry if I - I was just...” He stuttered, eyes wide as Jedikiah stares back at his with a arched eyebrow. John sighs, because now he's trapped. “I was busy reading something...”  
  
“Reading _my diary_ , I may correct you, my dear John.” Jedikiah gingerly drops his plastic bag of groceries onto the carpet near the lamp and he walks into the room, and John is surprised when the man sits down next to him onto his bed. “This is a very valuable object, it contains my whole life.”  
  
“Aren't you angry at me for reading it?”  
  
“I wouldn't quite use the term _angry_ , John. And you know by yourself that I can't be angry at you. Nevertheless, it does amaze me in some ways.” Jedikiah says as John looks up at him calmly, and blinks.  
  
“Can I ask you something - if you don't mind ?”  
  
“Yes, everything you desire to, my dear John.”  
  
“Did - did you really ... dance in a Easter bunny costume on the side of the road?” John grins wide, a gleam of mischief into both his precious eyes that makes Jedikiah hum.  
  
“So you did read the first five pages after all.” He murmures and John blushes, looking back down at the page he paused on the moment Jed came back from work. He puts his fingertips discreetly over the handwriting of Jedikiah, and brushes it gently, both of their eyes following his fingers. John liked caressing over it several times, as if the ink possesses some sort of attracting magic force. He would appreciate it if he could just stare intently at the handwriting more regularly, but he doesn't want to bother Jedikiah with it. Because John doesn't own the diary himself, although he would want to - but that would be a creepy thought.  
  
John flinches the second he feels a hand being placed on top of his, huge, warm and soft. He likes the touch, and knows it is Jedikiah causing him this comfort. But inside, his heart is ardent, hammering almost his rib-cage open.  
  
“John, do you wanna read my diary any further?” Jedikiah asks in a soft voice, rubbing John's knuckles his his thumb.  
  
“Are you - I mean ... this is _yours_.”  
  
“I acknowledge that perfectly, John. And that's why I allow you to read and finish it at any time you'd like. It does not bother me to have you to take a peek, meanwhile you should be aware that my life isn't really interesting to experience about either. But if it really puts you on a calm temper, then do as you want.” Jedikiah sweetly says to John and leans in to put a small kiss to his cheek, his fingers lingering over his skin, before he rubs John's arms gently and gets up with a small moan of relief, stretching himself.  
  
John shakes his head, grabbing Jedikiah's leg before he could even take a step towards the door. He looks down at John, an unsettled look onto his features. “What is it, John?” He asks, “Do you want me to make you some tea and get you some cookies?”  
  
“No, I'm fine - but...I want you to stay, with me.” He tugs at his jeans, and Jedikiah takes a deep breath before he decides to listen to John, settling himself back down onto the bed next to the blonde. “And - Jed?” John whispers directly at Jedikiah, attempting to scoot closer to him.  
  
“Yes, John?”  
  
“Read me to sleep.”  
  
John feels Jedikiah's arm muscles flex just against his skin, and they both lock eyes. There is a brief moment of silence, before Jedikiah smiles hear-warmingly and puts an arm around John's body, ready for it. “Fine, I will. Just a few pages, then you'll get some rest, alright?”  
  
“Yes - okay, I will.” John nods into his shoulder, impatiently waiting for him to read.  
  
Jedikiah grins at their position, at how comfortable this felt. And then, like he promised John, he would read the first few pages.   
  
“Dear diary, today I went to the carnival with my brother Roger to finally win him a giant teddy bear. It was fun, but since I had to listen to the constant whining, it started to somehow get to my nerves...”  
  
  
  



End file.
